1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to isometric exercising apparatuses, and, more particularly, to a portable, multi-configurable exercise apparatus and associated physical exercises for strengthening muscles through a series of pushing and pulling movements.
2. Background of Related Art
An individual may wish to strengthen the muscles of the upper body to provide added mobility, greater strength and improved physique. To achieve this, an individual may employ the use of well known muscle strengthening machines such as a bench press, a barbell curling platform, a pull-down bar press and other similar machines. Typically these muscle strengthening machines are costly, take up a lot of space and are complicated in use. Additionally, to properly exercise and strengthen the body requires an exercise routine which includes the use of many different exercise machines. This not only requires a great deal of time but may also initiate boredom in the individual who therefore may forego completing the entire exercise routine.
The present disclosure is directed to an improved portable, multi-configurable exercise apparatus for isometric developing and strengthening of muscles within the upper body of a person. The exercise apparatus easily converts into multiple configurations wherein each configuration is specifically directed to strengthening particular muscles groups. The exercise apparatus is also durably constructed and manufactured from lightweight materials. Assembly of the exercise apparatus into each specific configuration is facilitated by pre-formed members and fittings sized to be easily mounted to together.
The use of portable strength building exercise machines are well known in the prior art. These devices are mainly designed and marketed for a particular muscle group and at best provide varying results. In addition, many of these devices are difficult to assemble.
In this respect, the portable, multi-configurable exercise device according to the present disclosure substantially departs for conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus which is particularly well suited in solving the inadequacies of the exercise machines of the prior art.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for a new and improved portable, multi-configurable exercise apparatus which can be used for developing and strengthening muscles groups of the upper body as well as providing an improved overall physique.
The embodiments herein disclosed throughout the present disclosure achieve the intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing readily available materials.